


Happy Endings

by underthemasque (thatmasquedgirl)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Can't believe I'm just posting it, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Ending for Zelos, Ignores Dawn of the New World, One Shot, POV Zelos Wilder, Really freaking short, Wow this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmasquedgirl/pseuds/underthemasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all he had done, he didn't think he deserved a happy ending, but fate gave him one anyway.</p><p>A drabble and attempt to delve into the mind of Zelos Wilder.  Post-<em>Tales of Symphonia</em>, but pretending that the horror we call <em>Dawn of the New World</em> never existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about this whatsoever. I didn't leave myself any notes, so when I found this and decided to post, I have no background on it at all. I do know that it's from circa 2012, which feels like a lifetime ago. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading! :)

She had never been a killer to him. She wasn't just an assassin, or a member of a hidden ninja village steeped in laws and tradition. She was never weird or unusual to him.

She was simply a mystery.

He had learned long ago how to woo the women of Meltokio. They were easy targets, all wanting to share in his unwanted, despised fame, even if only for a few seconds. He had tried to treat her as one of them, only to realize how truly different she was.

He gave her jewelry the first time—the only time. She hadn't really smiled, just said a quiet, surprised "thank you" and stuffed the box into her bag unceremoniously. Later, he had seen her give it to a poor woman with six crying children, telling her to pawn it for food.

The woman hadn't even thanked her, as even the people living in the slums in Meltokio saw themselves above the secret-keepers and spies from Mizuho.

Zelos couldn't help but find it ironic because, in his opinion, Sheena was better than _all_ of them.

That was why he chose to torment her so many years ago: he could keep himself from falling for her if she hated him. It broke his heart to do so, but he knew even then that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from loving her if she'd only let him. He didn't deserve her.

But, for some reason he couldn't fathom, she loved him anyway. He actually received a happy ending, even if he didn't deserve one.


End file.
